


Tuesday, the 14th of February

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Custody fights game up, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I am going to hell, Interlude, M/M, Possibly dragging you all down with me hohoho, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Yes, no, maybe. Who knows, actually? He doesn't particularly care for labels.





	

The first time around, he didn't expect anything to happen.

 

Sure, Valentine's Day was upon them, but it wasn't just for lovers to celebrate - all kind of love was supposed to be recognised and all that. Friends, family...Whatever else one could come up with...

 

As luck would have it, there was a training camp with his oh so beloved setter (ignoring two teams and his own setter who, alongside Itachiyama's captain, is just happy as hell seeing Sakusa actually move his ass and participate in club activities for a change.) Sakusa Kiyoomi pointedly ignored or shot down any wise-ass comments coming mostly from his own team, seeing how Karasuno stayed the hell out of it, leaving any and every conversation with them to their setter, seeing as only he had the... _outstanding nerve to bark orders at the spiker of Itachiyama when he noticed he was doing shit for warmups_.

(They had their hands full fighting off the team members of Itachiyama trying to steal Kageyama away.)

(With Tsukishima being their strongest card.)

An hour breezes by, each side counting casualties, but all that is flying over Kageyama's head, as usual, as he sits outside, sipping water and thinking how best to utilize Sakusa-senpai's strength, daydreaming of him actually pulling that spike through instead of wasting his talent by not trying at all. Sure, he was Japan's number three, but Kageyama wasn't happy with that thought, not since he discovered he could go along with his ideas like it was no big deal. Which made him very happy back then an it really wouldn't kill Sakusa-senpai to _try_.

 

There's a light tap on his shoulder that snaps him out of his thoughts and sure enough, there is the main man of his thinking process, holding a sports drink and a carton of milk with the most impressive impassive stare that only Kageyama Tobio could interpret as - _happy to boot_ \- as he smiles that rare natural smile, taking the milk with a polite thank you. Because despite his looks and murderous attitude when it came to volleyball, no matter who it was, Kageyama Tobio was one very polite child. They sit for a while in silence, staring out at the mid February weather, not really chilly and skies clear with the sun finally showing after days of clouds to no end.

Karasuno's setter tends to forget himself at times, something like he was doing now, closing those observant eyes of his, enjoying the gentle warmth on his face, completely out of his usual character, so at peace.

_Sakusa would know._

_He's been through hell to find out._

But, it gives the older student the opportunity to see yet another side of this prism of complications and contradictions that was the setter of Karasuno. Wondering for a moment if the other had actually fallen asleep. He had a lot on his mind, Sakusa could tell.

_Sakusa had, in fact, been told, by the teen himself, about his worries and dilemmas and Sakusa was so over the roof his own team jumped at the rare chance to throw everything at him what they had to say in that rare moment of him being completely stunned._

_(Fact was, Itachiyama loved the setter of Karasuno to death.)_

 

The magic moment was over soon enough, as Kageyama opened his eyes, ready to lay out whatever he had come up with for the second half of the training for today and Sakusa Kiyoomi listened to him, hearing and memorising every word, every spark of enthusiasm showing in his determined eyes, easily convincing his impassive self to do whatever he asked him to, whether it was volleyball related or not.

( _Everyone noticed this and round two of who gets to keep Kageyama began, even if both sides knew it was futile._ )

 

He really hadn't expected anything, not really, seeing how this suited him just fine, being there, to keep an eye on the awkward little teapot, ready to slip poison whenever to whomever. Cause mayhem if need be. To answer every beck and call that didn't really come save on the court. When awkward little teapot became a ferocious volleyball dragon, finger itching to get to the ball, excitement infectious to all around him, quite effectively rubbing off that middle blocker as well, only he was for some reason still fighting it instead of just letting go, Kageyama had that. He had everything in control when it counted.

 

But as it so goes, Kageyama Tobio is and will remain a mystery to him.

 

Just as everyone around him no doubt having spent half the dinner laughing their asses off and throwing stupid comments Sakusa quite honestly overheard quite suddenly made them selves scarce, the spiker of Itachiyama felt a little tug of his tracksuit, knowing there was only one who dared to do such and was quite frankly allowed. Sure enough, there was Kageyama, standing behind him, rather shy in his posture, unsure whether or not this had been a good idea. Whatever _this_ was.

Sakusa was about to ask what was wrong, having a bottle of laxatives on the ready somewhere in his bag, not that he personally needed it, but one might never know who just might - he was known to have a whole apothecary in his bag - but words died right on his lips as Kageyama made a face that spelled out _oh-what-the-heck_ before holding out a little box in front of him.

(There was booming laughter heard from outside, not that he heard, being too stunned to think.)

 

"I..." Kageyama begins, pursing his lips a bit before continuing, "I was told one should appreciate their senpai as well today so..."

The words slowly died at the end - he wasn't exactly a poet here, hoping he could get his point even remotely across. He hoped he did this right, though, Tanaka and Yamaguchi insisted on it. They also had their own chocolate given to them earlier in the day with the rest of the team. Tsukishima ignored, as usual, but that didn't stop Yamaguchi from taking it for him with a wide smile.

 

" _...we're...friends, right?_ " He asks, voice suddenly very shy and quiet, seeing how Sakusa had yet to blink- perhaps he overstepped his limits here?

" _We're what ever you want._ " He chokes out, completely involuntarily, seeing how his brain had yet to restart.

 

(There were several inhuman noises this time around, but they overheard that one, too.)

 

_Each and everyone on the Itachiyama team had a picture of Sakusa sleeping with the damn chocolate laid carefully on the pillow the next morning._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking...
> 
> Mysteries at the Gym 2.


End file.
